One for the money
by Static-elf-of-insanity
Summary: Something from Zidanes past visits him like a flying brick while on vacation with Dagger in the lovely town of Treno. Trouble? You bet!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first ff9 fic on the site. I hope you all enjoy it. The idea for this came when i was playing in Dali. That part when Zidane was telling Dagger the story about the "Kings". Well this story sorta spawned from that.

Also another note is that after about half way into the third chapter i did alittle more research and found that most of treno's residence family names are like "Bishop" and "King" so I'm just gonna sorta work around it.

Well enough blab, heres the story!

* * *

One For The Money

Chapter 1

Treno was a place of mystery, there was no denying that. It was a place of hopes and dreams, a place where the wealthy tipped their hats at one another and sauntered away into their well tended water front fortress-mansions, into the hands of several personal servents payed to attend to your every need. Where the talk was of gold and riches and the jokes were of money. It was where the largest problems were of ones own selfish desires and their position on the social ladder. It was a place that sparkled in the night sky as the moon does over the blue waters; seemingly with out a single true worry.

But to say that this place was with out worry would be to say that it days were long and the nights short. Treno seemed to be a place dipped in eternal night, where not only the glamerous lived but the sodden penniless made their sad homes. They were people who worked themselves numb to the bone. There were no jokes of any kind, and people no longer had hope for anything other than their own uninspiring lives.

Yet, even under still; were the lowlifes of Treno. Where the merciless bandits and cold-blooded murderers and mercenaries ruled. Where the rich stepped away from the glitz and ran a sinister underbelly of the city, doing things that dared not to reach the top. Doing things to make sure it would never reach the top.

Treno was full of the wolves in sheep clothing...

"For the **_last_** time Zidane Tribal, stop playing with that fringe!" Garnet slapped Zidane on the shoulder in annoyance as her blonde companion dropped his hands to his side.

He looked at her and whined, "It's itchy! All this high and noble clothing is giving me a **rash**."

She gave him a quirked eyebrow and he dropped his complaint. "Alright alright, I get it, it won't kill me." He looked back over at her, she rolled her eyes. "Besides," He began again, "I make these look good. "

She couldn't help smiling this time. She gave his hand an affectionate squeeze as they strolled down a beautifully crafted cobblestone path. _**Why** _the sudden trip to Treno, Garnet had yet to devulge to Zidane.

So with the suspence utterly killing him, he asked, "So...what was the 'oh so important' business that we had to imediatly take a private airship to Treno with out telling anyone but the guards and castle servants?"

Garnet smirked.

Zidane rose his eyebrows, impressed but not surprized. "Knew it."

Garnet held her head up in a sophisticated smile as if to justify her actions. "I merely thought that a little time away from the castle would do us some good. I mean, as spacious as our palace is, it can still be quite confining compared to our adventure some fourteen months ago. Also I know how much you are bothered by the servants, and then theres those gossipers about Alexandria, and--"

"Time for a coffee break?" Zidane bottom-lined for her.

Garnet let out a heavy sigh and said, "Yes, precisly."

Zidane gazed at her. She wore a very fine velvet red gown that curved around her upper body and fluffed out from lower waist to her ankles. Vining and twisting its way up the dress were beautiful embroidered black roses. He did so love to see her in red, it was a color that perfectly complimented her. Around her neck she wore a choker that bore a large garnet. Wether or not that was the garnet that held the legendary King of Dragons he was unsure. But, unless Garnet was expecting to summon on the first pick pocket to come with in three feet of her, he highly doubted it.

But as his eyes left her magnifacent body he saw the look she carried. It was a look that, unlike the dress, didn't suit her one bit. The look that told him she alone carried the weight of the world on her back and there was nothing she nor he could do about it.

He gave her a reassuring smile and said, "Don't you worry about the gossipers, what do they know?"

"They know that the Queen is in romance with an actor from Lindblum," She said.

Zidane was silent, searching for what to say next.

And though it pained her, Garnet continued, "and they have a rather troubling point."

Zidane turned his head back to Garnet's eyes. "What point?"

Garnet locked her eyes with him and said, "One of royalty must wed royalty (or nobility) or else forfiet the crown."

This was not the first time the subject of getting married had come up. They both wanted it, though it has never been out rightly conversed. Zidane thought on her words and then with a clever smile, he answered her dilemma, "Oh, but my love, I am a prince."

Garnet sighing, guessing where this was going, said "I don't think a Prince of Thieves, qualifies, and I don't think it would hold well in the people of Alexandria."

Zidane let out a small laugh, "No. Even if it's true, that's not what I ment."

"Then what?"

"I'm the Prince of Terra," He stated bluntly.

Garnet opened her mouth to object to whatever he would have said but she quickly closed her mouth, contemplating, "You know, your right. That could actually work! Well, except for one little detail..."

"What?"

"You would have to devulge your story to the public...the whole story, what Terra is, where you came from, maybe even your relationship to Kuja, or else you'll never be accepted..."

Zidane gently wrapped his arms around her and whispered lovingly into her ear, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Garnet let it drop, completly relaxing in Zidane's embrace. One of the few things in the world that she knew of that could send her away from the harsh world was his warm protective arms.

They stayed like that until they reached their destination, the Auction House, at which point Zidane let her go only to open the door for her. She obliged the courtesy, leading them in to their seat in the third row.

The auction had yet to begin, several of the behind the scene workers were still moving and adjusting some last minute touches. Making the showcase pretty in hopes of catching some good coin on the sales.

James Willmott was one of the owners of the Auction House. Him and three others had ran the house since about a year ago when the original owners suddenly and mysteriously passed on.

He was supervising the workers setting up the last table of trinkets when he recognized someone he knew in the crowd. Despite the shocking nobleman appearal and company of Queen Garnet herself, it was undesputably him.

One of the sniveling peasants that cost him nearly every gil he ever had.

Willmott almost dropped the papers he was holding in complete shock. He blinked serveral times and shook his head.

**_That could just look like him, _**He thought.

There was no way after all, that such a filthy peasant could ever be in the welcoming company of the Queen of Alexandra.

**_Unless the rumors were true... _**He had come acrossed the gossip that the Queen was being courted by some no-named actor from Lindblum. It was something he wrote off immediatly as prepostorus. The royal family? Certainly **not**.

Perhaps he was mistaken, it could be someone else. It was a great theory until he saw the tail. "It really is the little urchin..." He whispered to himself.

He quickly flipped out his pocket watch and checked the time. Ten minutes until the auction. **_Just enough time. _**

He gave one last meaningful glance at the tailed scoundrel's direction and hurried off stage.

He **had** to tell the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Welcome to Chapter two I'm glad you guys like the first one so much and I'm also sorry for the delay. I hope you guys like the second installment of One For The Money (cue dramatic music)**

**One For the Money **

**Chapter 2 **

Zidane let out a sneeze, knocking some of the carefully placed fringe out of place. He looked at his coat in annoyance, muttering some curses at it, and turned his head instead to the stage.

For a brief second he caught a glimpse of someone that looked strikingly familiar. Unfortunately they hurried off the stage before he could get a good look. He sat back in his chair and brainstormed who on Gaia he saw just then.

_Willmott_, The tiny voice in his head whispered to him.

Zidane thought on this but shook his head. "They went to jail... couldn't have been them."

Garnet turned around. "What was that, love?"

Zidane gave her a smile and shook his head. "Just thought I saw someone I knew."

The Auctioneer stepped out onto the stage and motioned for every one to be quiet. As soon as silence dominated the room the Auctioneer began, "I would like to thank all of you lovely ladies and gentlemen for coming tonight. We have some exquisite item's up for bid. So let me stop my chatting and start, eh?

"First Item for bid is a lovely pure golden bauble it..." The words quickly faded into the back of Zidane's mind. The face he had seen earlier stuck to his consciousness, and without his control it took him to an old memory he hadn't revisited in some time.

He remembered how he and Tantulas had taken that trip to Treno on Ruby's birthday to let her have some fun shopping. While they were there they had planned on buying Ruby their gift with the money they had saved.

Of course when the often called "Kings" stole it from them they were going to get it back. In doing so they had exposed the Kings underground crime circle for smuggling stolen goods through out the mist continent.

It was a well known fact that Tantalus had stolen time and again, but the difference was that Tantulas had only stolen things they needed or couldn't get by any other means. They also made sure they didn't leave anyone in their way with more than a broken limb or a bloody nose.

The Kings were cold-blooded killers.

They didn't care who or how many they had to go through to get what their grubbily, gem-encrusted fingers desired.

The knowledge of how many men, women, and children the Kings had murdered disgusted Zidane to his core, and the thought of the chance of that being James Willmott he had just seen walking around in public sickened him even more.

So that tore it. He _had_ to find out. Zidane looked around at the competitive auction going on around him, that, he had totally zoned out on. They seemed to have been atleast a quarter into it. He glanced at Garnet who was fighting for a rather antique looking item against a nobleman in the row beside her. After she had won it he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Dag? Dag honey?" He whispered.

Garnet turned and smiled at him happily. "Hmm?"

"I saw something suspicious. I wanna go check it out."

Garnet raised an eyebrow, and then sighed. "Can it wait until after the Auction?"

Zidane mentally slapped himself for his insincerity. His beloved had been going through so much stress lately, she needed this night badly to relax and to be with him more than anything else. It would be criminal to take it away from her. Even more criminal than letting Willmott run around free. He glance once more to the stage and nodded. "Yeah, it can wait."

Meanwhile backstage, James Willmott had plans of his own. After he had spotted the nobly-clothed thespian thief he, without breaking a stride, ran to the back offices of the Auction house.

Bursting through the doors he startled awake one of his partners and fellow "King" Francis Tagore, who was sleeping over paperwork. Tagore quickly composed himself with a yawn and a "What's all this, then, James?"

"Where are Hazlitt and Bergson? This is urgent!" Willmott was now at Tagore's desk nearly shouting. "Urgent!"

"I believe in the inventory. What's so urgent?" Tagore placed his monicle over his right eye and glanced questionably to Willmott.

We have problems! Very. Large. Problems!"

XxX

It wasn't long before all four of the Kings where standing in Tagore's office. James got them in there disgruntled or not. Hazlitt spoke first, "Alright James, what is all the ruckus?"

Willmott took a deep breath and began, "Do you remember the brats in that Tantulus troupe?"

Each of them responded with few moments of violent colorful language and a how-could-I-not look in their eyes. After he was sure they were finished he continued, "The blonde one with the tail is here! In the Auction house this very moment!"

This was met with more violent language and more than one promise of revenge. Willmott calmed them down, now prepared to share with them the worst of news. "Peace, peace! That's not the worst of it...he's dressed as a Noble and is in the company of Queen Garnet!"

Bergson jumped to his feet and shouted, "ABSURDITY! BLASPHEMOUS ABSURDITY! THE QUEEN WOULD NEVER!"

Tagore caught him and forcefully sat him back down into his chair. Willmott then finished by saying, "If you do not believe me look into the crowd. You will see them then."

Bergson shrugged off Tagore and stormed out of the office. Hazlitt got up and followed him out. Tagore left after Willmott to lock up.

Each of them assembled behind on of the curtains. Bergson looked through the curtain positive that James was off his rocker. He easily spotted the tailed twit, dressed disgracefully as a noble, sitting in the third row next to who was undisputedly the Queen of Alexandria. Shock flooded through him but he quickly composed himself by telling his mind that he could merely be sitting by her.

Then he watched Queen Garnet and the Tantulus rogue wrap their arms around each other in a warm embrace.

Henry Bergson snapped the curtain shut and fumed, muttering several death-curses under his breath. Hazlitt and Tagore looked through the curtain in curious horror and James stood crossing is arms. "Now, do you believe me?"

George Hazlitt nodded with the others and said, "It is an unbelievable atrocity...but yes."

James smiled with approval and said malevolently, "Now, there is the matter of revenge."


	3. Chapter 3

One For The Money

Chapter 3

"And that concludes, tonight's Auction. Thank you, you lovely lords and ladies, and good night." With the Auctioneer's final monologue to the crowd, he bowed, turned, and made his way behind the curtain.

Zidane waited patiently for Garnet to gather herself. When she did she looked as the last Noble slipped out of the house and made her way to the stage to claim her earnings. Zidane followed her closely ready for whatever layed beyond the red velvet curtains just behind the stage.

Just as Garnet made it to the stage, a man known only all to well to Zidane as Francis Tagore, stepped livily from the curtain to meet her. **_Willmotts not alone. Should have seen that coming. I'll bet the other two are back there, too. _**

Zidane tensed but let no change in his demeanor flood through. One wrong move around one of these bastards and...

"Good evening, Her Highness Queen Garnet, I trust the sale was to your liking?" He said smoothly, bowing slightly.

Garnet held her head high and replied with a delighted smile, "It was, I quite enjoyed myself."

"I'm glad to have pleased you." He then turned from Garnet and glanced at Zidane, who held himself with a look of indifference, denying to him any indication of his identity.

Tagore returned the same look back to Zidane. He took them to a small desk that stood off to the left of the stage to sign (and pay) for the items she had bought.

Garnet picked up each paper, read it thoroughly and carefully signed her name. Zidane glanced down at her every so often but kept a sharp look at Tagore.

Tagore cleared his throat. "What interesting company the Queen is keeping, May I inquire the lucky young man's name?"

Garnet looked up at Tagore and glanced back at Zidane. Zidane, surprized, only returned her glance. **_Damn... _**he thought. **_He deffinatly recongizes me. Maybe she'll lie because I'm a thief. _**

A nasty thought suddenly slapped him in the face; **_Wait, if she does, does that mean she's ashamed of me...? _**

He mentaly shook his head. **_No! What the Hell, man! if she lies, which I hope she does, it would be to protect her or my name. God knows I'm probably on a wanted poster around here somewhere._**

"This," She began proudly, "Is my escourt..."

**_HA! Noble talk for boyfriend, Tagore! _**Zidane thought, warm with the amount of pride in Garnet's voice.

"...Zidane Tribal."

The look on Tagore's face made him want to fall over laughing. The King knew damn well who he was. Though even after this, Zidane let no other emotion through but pride and amusment. Pride that a grimey thief like him could be with someone as great and beautiful and his Dagger, and amusement at how much the thought of this killed Tagore from the inside out.

Garnet had long gotten back to signing her papers. Once finished she handed them back to Tagore and said, "The money with be here within a week."

Tagore nodded. "Thank you for your always welcomed business, My Queen. Have a lovely night."

"You too, Sir Tagore." With bit of words exchanged, they left.

Garnet and Zidane stepped out of the Auction house into the crisp night air. Garnet had a refreshed smile but Zidane, upon stepping through the threshold became seriously troubled. He laughed for no reason and at the same time sighed with an angry gleam in his eyes. Garnet looked at him as though he'd gone mad, "Zidane? ...are you alright?"

Zidane shut his eyes for a moment and unclenched his tight fists. Garnet watched his trembling hands uncomfortably shift some of the fringe in his collar and then gently take hold one of Garnet's dainty wrists. When he was completely composed again he led with out a word her to a secluded path. By this time she was starting to worry.

Zidane let her wrist go reluctantly and spoke, "That-That man is a bad man." Emotion pulsed though his face. His hands still shook with anger. "You didn't recognize the name? 'Francis Tagore'?"

Garnet answered thinking back, "It did sound familiar, I just assumed he was only a noble I may have heard of. How do you know him?"

Zidane leaned against a building they were near and stared off, "Do you remember the story I told you that first time we went to Dali, after the Theatre ship crashed and we escaped through the Ice Cavern?"

"I do remember you telling me a story. It was about some crooked Noble's doing these horrible things behind the public's eye, and you and the rest of Tantulus had on pure accident 'busted it wide open'."

"Yeah the four Kings, that's the one."

Garnet's eyebrows went up with revelation. "You mean he--? That Noble back there was a--!"

Zidane nodded.

"But you said they went to jail!"

Zidane shrugged and said, "With the amount of money they had those years ago and the number of lackies they probably have, bribing the system was probably as easy as sneaking into a candy store."

"That also means they own the Auction House, too. My God, they could do anything they want with those kind of connections! ...Oh-no, I gave him your name! Zidane why didn't you stop me? I could have just gotten you killed!"

Zidane sighed and said, "I think he knew who I was long before you told him my name. I mean, how many humans are you going to meet on the street with monkey tails? Not to many..."

"We must do something then, We can't let them run around freely!" Garnet cried out. "They're probably plotting some horrible deed as we speak!"

Zidane looked up. "Hold on, Dagger, I don't think you should get involved. I was planning on sneaking in there and seeing what they were up to. They'll probably expect me and set some trap. I don't want you getting caught.

Garnet was taken aback by this alittle bit but persisted, "If these men are commiting some atrocity, then it is my duty as Queen to see it stopped!"

Zidane really didn't want the risk of her getting caught so he tried another angle, "Well even if that's true, Dag honey, you can't fight crime in an evening gown." There, he was sure **_that _**one would work.

Instead of Garnet giving up though, she smirked, flipped up the top layer of her **_many_** layered dress and pulled out her orange jump suit. "After the auction I had planned on there being some 'Great Zidane Adventure' so I brought it just incase. I mean, trouble really seems to follow you."

Zidane's chin nearly hit the ground. "How the hell did you fit that in **_there?_**"

Keeping the smirk in place she answered, "Now wouldn't you like to find out."

"Yes!" Zidane blurted visualizing just how she fit that whole costume in that elegant dress.

"To bad. We have Noble's to bust. Now, watch the street while I get dressed. I'll only be a minute." Zidane gave up knowing now that there would be no dissuading her so he kept watch at the street while Garnet quickly got dressed in a small area between two buildings. When she came out Zidane had taken off the large fringy jacket leaving a loose white silk shirt with laced cuffs and a somewhat uncomfortable pair of pants. Before laying the jacket in the alley he pulled out his dagger which he had concealed secretly in the fringe somewhere.

Garnet wanted to ask how **_he _**had done that but knew there were much more press matters at hand.

After he clipped on his weapon and finished messily untucking his shirt he asked, "Ready?" When she nodded he replied, "Alright then, let's go.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey folks. I hate to be a begger but I need you guys to review for me! Something small thats all I need. I love hearing from you guys and its what keeps me writing. If I get more than two reviews I'll update with chapter 5

So anyways. Heres chapter 4

* * *

One For The Money

Chapter 4

The Auction house itself was at one time a large mansion home, and for a long time that was all it was. One day, though, it came under a new mysterious owner after the death of the previous. It was under this owner when it was made into an auction house, though no one ever quite knew why. There were many things that were shrouded in mystery about this house.

Many people think that the new owners killed the previous in order to get the riches it held. They also theorized that the items auctioned once belonged to the murdered owners. Wether or not this was true never stopped the people from buying, though.

One popular mystery was the several sections and rooms that were sealed off from the public. The only souls that had the access to these places were the owners. Noblewomen would often gossip of things that could be behind the velvet curtains; gold, jews, items better than what was sold. Sometimes the gossip was of dark secrets, haunted rooms or even hiding places for the bodies.

Many thieves tried their luck to break in. Not many succeeded and the ones that did always left and never came back. One reason, some thought, was because of how big of a gamble the job was. One day security would be as tight as a fat noble's girdle. Other times it would be so lax a toddler could sneak in. Once in it was still a gamble; they would grumble about being jipped or cheer of the motherload they raked in.

But no matter what they still never went back.

Zidane Tribal happened to have been one of the lucky few that snuck in and reaped a good profit of his findings, but also never went beyond the curtain's again, speaking not a word why to anyone.

"...So if we take this roof here, and we jump and make it to this one there, we should be right at a third floor window...the windows are old fashioned and shouldn't be that hard to break open. With any luck there won't be too many guards on the third floor either." Zidane explained pointing up at the various places he had just mentioned.

Garnet nodded and asked, "What's on the third floor?"

"Not much. Junk that no one bought. Maybe a few things from past residence, too" He told her still looking over their entrance route.

"And the second?"

"That's usually where the owners of the House stay. They've got a full on house on the second floor. Kitchen, dinningroom, den, you name it."

"And the fourth?"

Zidane stopped for a second and looked to Garnet. "Don't worry about the fourth. There's no reason to visit it."

**_...odd. _**Garnet thought, but she let it go. They had more important things to worry about at the moment. Like how they were supposed to get onto the roof of the building Zidane was pointing to. She looked towards the roof and said,"Zidane, unless we both sprout wings in the next instance I don't see us getting up there."

She looked back to Zidane and saw him busy braking into a lock on a window to the building. She opened her mouth to stop him but she reminded herself it was probably the only way up so she walked over behind him and waited instead.

The thespian thief worked quickly and quietly with the precision of a master of his art. Garnet thought back and realized she had never actually seen him in action and marvled at how good he was at it and how natural he looked working. To him it really was an art, a craft mastered through hard work. She saw how much he enjoyed his art by the determination in his eyes and the smile curling on his lips.

It suddenly bewildered her to know he was going to give every bit of it up to be with her! **_Why would he do that?_**

**_Because he loves you. _**Garnet's consious told her. **_Now show him how much you love him by your support._**

With a final click of the lock Zidane pushed open the window and crept inside. He motioned for Garnet to follow still asking her if she was willing to risk getting caught. She nodded with determination, thanks to her mind's advice, and stepped through the window.

The place was dark and as she looked around she saw it was a clothing shop. A very **exspensive** clothing shop. _**ah...that's why the lock took so long to brake**._

She went to take a few steps but stoped dead as her heels made a loud click against the wooden floor. Zidane whipped around, drawing his dagger. Garnet put her hands up and mouth a silent sorry and gestured for him to wait.

She quickly slipped off her black high-heeled shoes she had worn with her gown. She gave an 'OK' gesture to Zidane who was now raising an eyebrow and struggling to hold back a laugh.

He turned back around after Garnet silently threatened to clock him on the head with one of them.

They sneaked past the shop and to a flight of stairs. Zidane turned and whispered to Garnet, "We're about to go up to where the shop owners live. Don't make a sound **_no matter what._**"

"How do you know?" She whispered back.

"He took a glance back at the stairs and answered, "I've broken into here before."

**_...oohhh that explains it, _**she thought to herself as they began the accent up to the shop owners home.

Zidane lead her through the sittingroom and into a hallway. With every step they took farther into the second floor, the faster Garnets heart started to beat. At the end of the hallway Garnet could see another flight of stairs she guessed went straight to the roof. She mentally sighed in relief, they were almost out.

Zidane signaled for them to stop just as he reached a doorway, without a word he quietly snuck passed and motioned for her to come. As she stepped halfway past the doorway a large deep-throated snore rang throughout the house. Garnet froze dead in her tracks. Her heart raced so fast she thought it would explode in her chest. She looked into the room and saw a burly man sleeping on a bed, next to the bed lay a broadsword. He turned over and snored again.

Garnet held her breath finding it painful to breath and despritly tried to quiet the butterflies violently pounding around in her stomach.

The man stirred and sat up. She heard the bed creak. Her lungs started to burn, her chest pounded, her mind screamed at her to move, but she could not.

Then...suddenly she felt something gently take hold of her hands and pull her foward. Her feet unlatched from the floor and stepped forward. She tore her eyes from the door way, and she saw Zidane looking at her; his eyes searched her worriedly.

There was another loud creak from the bedroom. Zidane lead her up the stairs quickly. Once they were on the roof Garnet let her breath go. She gasped the air several times as her heart rate went down to her normal beat. when she could fully breath again Zidane clasped a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright? Dagger I thought you were gonna have a heart attack or something back there. What happened?"

Garnet looked away searching for the answer. After a moment she responded, "I'm...not sure. I saw the sword by that mans bed, and I thought of what would happen if he woke up. I thought of us getting caught..." She paused to look at him. "I've been in situations a thousand times scarier than this and this one I..." She broke off seemingly angry with herself.

"Your putting alot at risk by coming with me... The people of this town undoubtibly know your face now that you've been Queen for nearly a two years. If you get caught and imprisoned, word will reach Alexandria just like that!"

Garnet nodded,"And not only will their Queen be courted by a Lindblumian actor but she'll be a convicted felon as well...They'll loose their trust in me utterly."

Zidane let out a sigh, "Well, it's to late to go back now...besides I have faith in my skills...all you are is alittle rusty. It's been a long time since you've had to sneak into a building or anything. The rest will be okay. Okay? Just have a little faith in what you can do."

Garnet nodded feeling better.

Zidane smiled. "Good c'mon then we have rooftops to jump!" Zidane ran to the edge of the roof and took a flying leap to the next. Garnet giggled thinking of how much he reminded her of a flying squirrel just then. After Garnet composed herself she glanced back at the trapdoor leading back inside and let out an amused laugh. **_how silly I was back there. _**She thought reflectivly, shaking her head as if to rid herself of the nonesence that took place.

Then with a running start she joined Zidane on the next roof.


End file.
